


你我分散

by kogln



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogln/pseuds/kogln
Relationships: Crystal Liu|Liu Yifei/Yico Tseng





	你我分散

ooc预警

那次以后，她们就再也没有见过面。刘亦菲看着曾轶可出一首首新歌、去音乐节、上节目……平稳上升。曾轶可看着刘亦菲进入欧美影圈，事业迎来新的转折。时间过得可真快，她三十岁了，她三十三岁了。

前年的音乐节吗，刘亦菲刷到视频，曾轶可边唱着歌边蹭着另一位合唱的女歌手，脑袋挨在对方的肩头。底下评论都在说“曾轶可太会了”“在一起在一起”。刘亦菲不知怎么的，胸口顿时憋闷起来，堵得不行，她安慰自己最近熬夜熬太多的缘故。她一向是，很能自欺欺人。

她想起那年她在台下人群中看着台上的她，她在台上说笨拙而动听的话。曾轶可一向很会。但也只是，在某些方面会而已……这个人很多时候是浪漫得要人性命，即使很多人不是她的粉丝都会被她歌曲里充溢的浪漫打动，然而也有很多时候，曾轶可不解风情得很。但这也不妨碍她会起来就让人觉得，何德何能呢。这么多年，她应该早有女朋友了吧，男朋友也说不定。而自己，终究错过她了吗？

是啊，在经过了那样的事情后，她怎么可能原谅自己，刘亦菲黯然。一切都结束于那个夜晚。

刘亦菲知道自己酒量不行，可是那天还是喝了很多酒。或许因为是在曾轶可家里，她觉得很安全，很放松，一不小心就喝多了，或许她就是故意喝这么多，好让自己有勇气做一些平时不敢的事。她只记得她看着眼前的人影，那人冲着她略羞涩地笑着，嘴唇一张一合的，便有温软的声音在耳边包裹。她便吻了上去。曾轶可仿佛顿时僵住了，说话声也戛然而止。她含着她的嘴唇像在尝什么好吃的东西一般，原来这么软，女人的唇。

曾轶可这才知道她醉了，她原地平静了好一会儿，起身将抱着自己的人往床边送去。她将她放倒在床上，睡衣是喝酒前就换好的，本来也的确是打算今晚留宿，只是预想中可不是这样的光景。曾轶可抬手扶了扶额，嘴角往上无奈地勾了一勾，又小心翼翼地将手指下移放到嘴唇的位置。那人眼睛闭着，此刻没有化妆，眉眼间透着稚气，曾轶可俯下身，将她扎起的头发解开，黑发披散下来，她把手垫到她的脑后，帮她整理着头发，免得第二天醒来头发会乱糟糟的。下一秒，却感觉后颈一紧，一股力道把自己也带到了床上。都说喝酒的人力气奇大，看来是真的。曾轶可都来不及惊呼，就被眼前放大的脸吸引了全部心思，不知道为什么刘亦菲就到了自己的上面，压在自己身上。刘亦菲感觉自己就是想亲她、抱她、甚至欺负她，她并没有睡着，眼的余光中看着那张俯下来专注的脸，嘴唇抿着，眼里闪着光，手抚着自己的头发，就下意识地做出了动作。

那个时刻，刘亦菲看着身下的人，看着她呆住的面庞，将手抚在她的唇上，之前刚吻过，红润还未褪去。曾轶可感受到刘亦菲炽热的注视，一时十分恍惚，甚至觉得她是清醒着的，但她知道，那一定是自己的错觉。

刘亦菲的确还有意识，正是她残余的意识驱使她做了后来的事。曾轶可感觉到不对，一开始想将她推开，挣扎着想起身，嘴里叫着她的名字想让她清醒一点，但软软的声音明显起到的是适得其反的效果，反而像磁石般吸引着身上的人做出更过分的举动。

喝酒的人会变重似乎也是真的，而且那人的嘴唇正贴着自己的耳朵，她被亲得也使不出多大的力。越到后面，越是整个人都软了，仿佛意识也渐渐地迷糊，醉意会传染吗？等到刘亦菲的手移动到她的那处，早已是湿得不行，很顺滑地就进去了。她不敢肯定，她甚至听到了刘亦菲的一声轻笑。她仿佛一个溺水的人，被这个表面看起来人畜无害的小恶魔折腾得无招架之力。

然而不像很多醉酒的人，刘亦菲真正醒来的时候，她清楚地记得所有的事。但她害怕了，不知道怎么面对随后的一切，仿佛怎样都不行。那是后半夜，她掩耳盗铃地连夜逃了。本来她若是等到早上，装作忘了一切，倒可能也比这样好。她那时隐隐约约感觉曾轶可其实是醒着的，但她不敢看，她甚至没有脱睡衣就穿上自己的衣服，也来不及洗漱，就走出了这个房子。落荒而逃。刘亦菲知道自己像极了那种拔d无情的渣男。自己就是仗着她喜欢自己，为所欲为。

那之后，她们就再也没见过，也没什么交集。本就是不同领域，一个歌手，一个演员，能有什么交集呢。

刘亦菲的新电影终于上映了。曾轶可的新歌也又发了。

刘亦菲想着也装作普通观众去看一下自己的电影，挑了人少的午夜场。她戴了帽子、墨镜、口罩，耳机里放着曾轶可的新歌：“让我活在虚幻的梦境里，至少和你更贴近……”

进入检票口后，她的视线却突然凝聚在前面不远处的一个背影上，那身形、那走路的姿势，过去了很多年却还是如此熟悉，穿着一件白T，从背后看就能看出没穿bra。刘亦菲想起前几天看的曾轶可的机场图，好像就是这件白T。她跟在她后面，看她进了跟自己同样的电影厅。厅里的灯还亮着，她看她在一个位置上坐下。刘亦菲看了看票，那正好是自己前面的那个位置。

刘亦菲等厅暗下来，才敢也过去坐下。她当然没有再看什么电影，毕竟电影再看另一场就好了。她注视着那个后脑勺，坐得端正的身板。那人的头发越剪越短，明明看起来就软得不行，受得不行，偏要往铁T方向发展，刘亦菲在心中暗笑。她一直想摸摸她参差的寸头，有时候看网上的照片，就把手点在她头发上。刘亦菲本来自看见她起就很恍惚，听着她的那首迷幻新歌，更是觉得如在梦中，周遭的一切都像失了真。这样想着，等她回过神的时候，她发现自己的手就在前面的脑袋上！还自然地一抓一放，她还不知道自己已经这样多久了。

刘亦菲：？！……

现实感突然就回来了，刘亦菲这下彻底清醒，心怦怦地跳个不停，擂鼓般震荡得她整个人都有点微微抖。她连忙缩回手，但已经来不及了。她感觉到前面的人的凝滞，随后就见那脑袋缓缓地转过来，戴着3D眼镜的眼里都能感觉到恼怒的意味。刘亦菲知道，曾轶可平常虽对人并不多少热情，但还是极友善的，只是若一旦感觉别人的冒犯，脾气又大着呢，尤其是陌生人的肢体接触，更令她无法接受。那软绵绵的凶神恶煞虽然根本威慑不了熟悉她的人，但对于不熟悉她的人，还是多少能唬住的。刘亦菲也没敢出声道歉，双手合十还低了下头表示歉意。还好那脑袋马上就转了回去，应该没认出自己吧，戴着3D眼镜看人应该也不清楚。她松了口气。但还没等缓过劲，就见前面的人又转过头来，这回还把3D眼镜给摘了，注视了自己几秒。刘亦菲知道，她认出自己了。她一时不知道怎么办才好，她想过逃，但双腿却被钉在原地。还好前面的人又一次转了回去，戴上了眼镜，后面直到电影结束，都相安无事。刘亦菲想过中途离去，但脚就像生根了，如果以后再也见不到她了呢，这么多年，她所有的懦弱不都在等这样一个机会吗？

电影结束，厅内大亮。曾轶可站起身来，却并没有转身，也没有往后看。她怕看到的是一个空位子。

而背后也的确没有动静。她应该早就走了吧，曾轶可想，这不是当然的吗？她摇摇头，转过身来，却见一个人笔直地站立着，甚至还被她突然转过来吓到了。

曾轶可：……

两人静默了一会儿。

“怎么，看到我没离场吗？是舍不得电影吗？”

刘亦菲从她的问话中听出了怨气，尤其是加重音的“离场”，这人可记着仇呢。

刘亦菲没回答，问：“还不走吗？”

“你在等我？”曾轶可故作吃惊地问道。

刘亦菲：……

“是的，我在等你。”刘亦菲一本正经地说。

曾轶可：……

两人就伴着片尾曲的背景音站在那，全场早就只剩下她们，凝固般地对峙着。期间收垃圾的工作人员望过来好几次，总感觉这两位客人间的气氛有点紧张，生怕她们打起来。

终于，曾轶可先行一步往出口走去，刘亦菲紧跟在她身后。此时电影厅的光突然暗下来，刘亦菲一个不稳踩空了台阶，就往前面的背影撞去，曾轶可下意识地两手往后扶住了她。在影院的剪影中，她们如一对恋人般依偎在一起，前胸贴后背。

曾轶可：……

刘亦菲：……

她们匆忙分开，但曾轶可却没有放开扶着她的一只手，而是一路扶着她，直到走出电影厅。

两人一路无话地往外走去。刘亦菲不知道从哪说起，便问了一句此刻情境下似乎最适合的话：“你觉得电影好看吗？”

曾轶可反问：“你自己觉得呢？”

“……我还没看。”甫一出口，刘亦菲才发现自己说得多离谱。

果然曾轶可困惑地望过来。

“我是说……我刚才在想事情……突然有一件急事要处理，就没顾得上看电影。”

“哦……那现在这件急事处理好了吗？”

“……处理好了。”

……

“所以你刚才为什么要拍我头？”

“我不是拍，我是……”刘亦菲想，看吧，就是这么不解风情，这都能理解成“拍”。

“什么？”

“没什么！我们快些走吧。”刘亦菲被她几个问题问得接连语塞。

“走哪去？我乘车来的。再见吧！”她们已经到了影院门口。

刘亦菲一听她跟自己说“再见” ，顿时有些急切：“这么晚了，哪还能乘车啊？”

“我叫个车。”

“不可以。这么晚了，一个人打车不安全。我送你回去。”

“……不用。”曾轶可拒绝，转身。

“轶可。”刘亦菲叫住了她，声音带上了一点恳求，“我们好不容易碰上的，可以谈谈吗？”

又一次听见她叫自己的名字，说内心不震动是假的，但曾轶可嘴上还是说：“你要是真想谈，不碰上也早可以谈。如果没有这次偶遇，你也不会想谈。既然如此，就当我们没遇见就好了，你没认出我，我也没认出你，你也心安理得。这是你希望的，不是吗？”

她一口气说了一大段，忽然觉着现在的场面很是可笑，深夜，散场后空无一人的影院门口，莫不是那只是自己想她想疯了生出的幻影，做梦一般。然而抬起头的时候，却发现那幻影已经站在了她面前。刘亦菲美得那样无可争议，娱乐圈那么多美貌的人，却也少有人及得上她的美。有时候她甚至也觉得，自己该庆幸才是，倒像是自己占了她的便宜。

刘亦菲凝视着她：“不，这不是我希望的。”

“对不起，我迈不出那一步。如果不是今天，我的确不知道我什么时候可以……但既然今天……我不想再错过。”

“我很想你，可可。”

她将曾轶可抱住了。 

“我们去车里好吗？”

寥寥几句曾轶可彻底放弃了，任由她牵着自己往停车场去。

两人一路无话地向曾轶可的家去。刘亦菲也不需要她指路。

下车以后，刘亦菲很自然地跟着她上了楼，进家门，进去后又很顺脚地换了棉拖，随后逛了一圈，好像没怎么变化。房间里也没有第二个人的痕迹。她感到很开心，很久没有这么开心过，脸上似乎堆满着下不去的笑容，原来终于见了那个一直想见的人，对自己很重要的人，会那么幸福。她不知道她还能不能把这里当成家，但在这里，她却仿佛终于卸下了重担。

曾轶可给她泡了杯茶。

刘亦菲正坐在书桌前，看着还摊在桌面上的一本书。此时抬眼看了看她：“不，我不喝茶，我要酒。”

曾轶可面无表情地用最软的声音说着不容置疑的话：“你不能喝酒。”

“为什么？”

曾轶可：…… 

“你酒量太差了，容易醉。”

“酒量太差又怎么？醉了又怎么？”

“你是杠精吗？刘亦菲。”

刘亦菲像个小孩一般笑起来，明明是三十三岁的人，笑容却天真烂漫，但曾轶可知道，那是小恶魔不怀好意的可恶笑容。

“你终于肯叫我了。”刘亦菲站起身，从她手中接过茶，去茶几放了，又熟门熟路地开了冰箱拿出一瓶玻璃罐装的酒，是曾轶可已经调制好的。

她往两个杯子里加了冰块，分别倒上拿回书桌：“今天我不会喝醉的。我就只喝一点点，其余的都你喝。”曾轶可不置可否地看着她，不知道她又打什么鬼主意。

刘亦菲说着就喝了一小口酒，却是马上放下了酒杯，反将手往曾轶可的后颈放去，将她回送向自己这边，另一只手则轻捏住了那人的下巴。

曾轶可惊讶地睁大了眼睛，感觉整个人瞬间变得滚烫。下一秒刘亦菲的唇就吻了上来，又压制着她往旁边的沙发倒去，但并没有让她平躺下，而是斜躺在沙发的靠背上。已变得温温的酒穿过齿间，流入自己的口腔，曾轶可咽了下去。

两人的舌互相贴近着彼此，刘亦菲的时不时扫过她的上腭，引得她的身体一阵阵战栗。

“好喝吗？”终于，双唇分离，但两人的距离，依然只要往前一点就能吻上。

曾轶可有点喘：“好喝。”眼神也变得迷离。

刘亦菲听着那声音，就好像听到脑中的弦“滋滋”烧断的声音般：“那把两杯都喝完，好吗？乖。”说完就伸手够到酒杯，又喝了一口，放回去，又转向她的唇。

……

刘亦菲也没有真的让她把两杯都喝完，她可不是想把她灌醉。

“电影院里，谁在拍你？”她嗔怪地说着，“我是想……摸摸你。”两人不知什么时候调换了位置，刘亦菲将曾轶可的脑袋压在自己的胸口，身上的衣衫早已半褪，上半身裸露在空气中。她一下一下揉搓着她的头发，寸头微微有点扎手，但感觉上还是更像她的绰号——绵羊的毛一样软。曾轶可的舌尖绕着那胸前的一点嫣红，时不时地吮吸，好像在品尝什么世间独一无二的珍品。

刘亦菲两手按着她的头，抚摸着，难耐地后仰。但随后，她的手又往自己的裤子去，解开了拉链，只能脱到膝盖的位置。她将曾轶可身上唯一剩的内裤也褪了下去，两手放在她臀部的位置压到了自己支起的大腿，正对着曾轶可的下身处。她感觉胸口的人浑身颤抖了一下，还咬着果实不放的嘴里发出不满的呜咽般的呻吟。

同时，刘亦菲感觉有什么东西顺着自己的大腿流下来。她于是轻轻地动起来，摩擦着曾轶可的那处。随之水也流淌得越来越多。细碎轻软的呻吟从曾轶可口中发出。刘亦菲于是动得更快。

曾轶可的手本也想往下探去。刘亦菲却按住了她：“抱着我，轶可。”曾轶可心里一软，顺从地环住了她的双肩。此时的曾轶可骑在刘亦菲的大腿上，脑袋也重新回到刘亦菲的面前。刘亦菲吻着她的眼睛，鼻梁，鼻尖，上唇：“自己动好吗？我想看你自己动。还要叫我的名字。”曾轶可总是无法拒绝她，她的脸布满了桃色，身子感觉要冒烟，却还是压下羞耻，主动将自己的私处在刘亦菲的腿上摩擦、上下，叫着“刘亦菲”的名字。刘亦菲愉悦地欣赏着，感觉自己虽然没喝几滴酒，却已然醉了。大腿上柔滑滚烫的触感，带着娇喘的微微沙哑的唤声，甚至似乎带着化不开的怨气，也一并变成蛊药般的性感。那声音越来越不稳，最后断得不成样子。刘亦菲的腿也配合着她动起来，同时含住了她胸前的红豆，另一只则用手揉捏照顾着。还有一只手拍打着她的臀部。很快，腿上的水瞬间增多，曾轶可俯在她的身上，箍紧了她的双肩。动作静止下来，只剩身上人喘气的起伏，刘亦菲大腿处却还能感受到一枚硬硬的红豆一下一下轻微的顶弄和跳动，顽皮地刺激着皮肤，刘亦菲的腿往上一顶，那跃动的幅度就更大了。曾轶可埋在她的肩头，轻轻地咬了她，刘亦菲紧紧地抱着她，其中多少也有点弥补前次事后无情的意味，轻抚着她的背脊，一直到股沟，又引来身上人的一阵阵颤动。

刘亦菲动作停了下来，改换成指腹小心翼翼地来回轻点，声音则是缱绻中透着微微沙哑，还有化不开的温柔：“轶可，不如我们重新来过，好吗？”

空气沉默了一会儿。闷闷的哽咽声从肩头响起，“好……不过接下来……该我了，你不准乱动……”

刘亦菲含着泪笑出声来，眼睛弯成两道弧线，又忍不住去揉她的脑袋：“叫姐姐。”曾轶可：……

……

黎明还未开始，她们你来我往，相拥哭泣，分离重逢。


End file.
